The invention relates to a method for the non-hierarchical routing of traffic in a communications network.
A prior art method is already known from the printed document ITC-11 (1985) pp. 795-801, "Use of a trunk status map for real-time DNHR" by G. R. Ash. The known method exhibits significant losses in throughput under overload.
A prior art method is also known from the U.S. Pat. No. 4,669,113.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,669,113 discloses an integrated network controller for a dynamic non-hierarchical routing switching network.
From the European document EP-A-0 449 480 (corresponding to U.S. Pat. No. 5,101,451), a decentralized and near-real-time routing method is also known in which only a single alternate route is always used.
From the European document EP-A-0 376 556 (corresponding to U.S. Pat. No. 5,101,451), a decentralized and near-real-time routing method is also known in which only a single alternate route is always used.
From the document "Dynamic alternative routing in the British Telecom trunk Network", Stacey et al., ISS 87, a decentralized and near-real-time routing method is also known in which only a single alternate route is always used. As soon as a call overflowing to this alternate route is blocked, another possible alternate route is selected in accordance with the principle of random selection which is then used, in turn, as the only alternate route for the overflow traffic.
All previously known dynamic methods for the non-hierarchical routing of traffic only achieve optimum throughput values under certain traffic loads, i.e. they exhibit significant losses in throughput either under overload or under high or rated load.